


Toughen Up Buttercup

by joshlerhoe



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Roughhousing, and josh is just too nice, just a cute little thing i did in like an hour, tyler is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerhoe/pseuds/joshlerhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never listens to reason, and that usually spells trouble for him and everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toughen Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad and I'm dyslexic so sorry for any typos. Just a thing I made up real quick. Thanks for reading and comments are always loved!

Tyler sat next to Josh on the couch, leaned up against him as they wound down in front of David Muir, Josh’s arm wrapped lazily around his waist. Tyler didn’t feel much like relaxing though, he still had some leftover energy from the day that was bubbling up inside him, he just felt like just running laps. But Josh was tired from work and looked as if he was falling asleep right there, Tyler didn’t wanna bother him, but he couldn't stand sitting still either.

He started squirming, pushing himself out of Josh’s hold to get comfortable, jostling Josh out of his cat nap. This squirming went on for about 5 minutes until he got annoyed.

“Are you okay Tyler, do you need something? Can I help you?” Tyler gazed up with big eyes until he groaned out a little ‘no’ and flopped back down into Josh’s side. The calm only lasted a few minutes before he was back at it again, tossing and turning until Josh had enough.

“What is your problem? Why are you so annoying all of a sudden? Is my side not up to your standard of comfort?” Tyler sighed dramatically, shoving his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, I can’t sit still, I wanna do something fun! David Muir is boring tonight and I wanna do something.”

“No Ty, not tonight, I just wanna go to bed early, I’m tired,” he groaned, knowing all too well that once Tyler got in one of his moods, it usually spelled bad news for everyone involved.

Tyler wasn’t having any of that though. He snaked his arms slowly around Josh’s middle, using the sweetest voice he could muster up.

“C’mon Joshy, we never have fun anymore! The most fun thing we’ve done this week was watch Judy instead of Phil, when did we get so boring? Just this once, please Josh?” He huffed, grumbling a weak ‘I don’t know.’

Tyler never listened him though. He defied Josh’s objections, promptly digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s sensitive side. He jolted, pushing Tyler away, which only persuaded him to cling tighter and dig in harder.

“Tyler stop! Babe, no!” Josh gripped Tyler by his upper arms, pushing him away to look him seriously in the eyes.

“Ty, everytime you wanna start roughhousing, it always ends with you getting hurt and me feeling like a dick, just stop while you’re ahead.” But his pleas went in one ear and out the other, Tyler wriggling out of his grip, pouncing and knocking them both to the floor.

“I won’t get hurt, I promise! C’mon fight back! Do you really wanna lose to someone smaller than you?” Tyler knew taunting was the easiest way to get Josh to play along, take a jab at his gentle nature to get him riled up.

Josh started pushing back after that, falling hook, line, and sinker for the bail, like he always did. I kinda made him wonder, if he knew he was being baited, why did he fall for it every time?

Tyler managed to get the upper hand, surging his body weight forward to roll Josh onto his back, rendering him helpless to Tyler’s assault. He buried his fingertips back into his side, lying his body over Josh’s to pin him to the ground.

“No! Stop! Tyler, please!” He shouted, squirming around to find any leverage he could to push Tyler off.

“C’mon Joshy, I know you got more than that, you aren’t even trying to win this,” he teased, wanting more of a rise than Josh was giving him, he wanted more of a fight.

He gritted his teeth. Josh wanted to fight back, but he was scared of forgetting his own strength and hurting Tyler. Frustration overwhelmed him, deciding on saving himself.

He bucked his entire body, pushing Tyler away, only managing to flip onto his front and crawl a short distance before Tyler sprung onto his back, pinning him unsteady to the floor.

“You’re not getting away, I refuse to lose this time!” Tyler cackled, pushing Josh’s shirt up, wedging his hand underneath, digging his fingers into Josh’s belly.

“No Ty, please not that! Stop!” He shouted, swinging his arm back to push Tyler away, hearing the sickening ‘smack’ of his elbow clashing with an eye. Tyler yelped, falling back and off to the side, his hand flying up to cover his face.

Josh panicked, crawling over to his hurt boyfriend’s side.

“Oh no, oh Ty, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you, oh my God, here let me see,” he pleaded, gently pulling Tyler’s hand away.

His eyeball was totally bloodshot, tears flowing on their own accord. Tyler pulled away to cover his throbbing eyeball.

“It’s okay Josh, you didn’t mean to,” he tried, playing it off as no big deal, even though he couldn’t open his eye without feeling as if it were on fire. Josh shook his head, pulling Tyler in for a hug, holding him against his chest.

“This is my fault, I knew you were gonna get hurt but I let you talk me into it anyways. I’m so sorry, oh I’m a terrible boyfriend!” He coddled Tyler, rocking them slowly back and forth, nuzzling his hair and holding him bone-crushing tight.

“Josh, I’m really okay, I’m not mad. It’s my fault anyways, you told me I was gonna get hurt but I wouldn’t listen,” he pulled away, trying to look assuring, but it was hard with his eye unable to open up. Josh sighed, the guilt overwhelming, even with Tyler telling him he wasn’t to blame.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler just kinda let Josh do his little pity party thing, hold him in close and brush his fingers through his hair until he felt better about himself.

“Tyler, no more roughhousing, I’m for real this time.” He nodded in agreement, mumbling out ‘okay’ but being honest, he knew this wasn’t the last time this was gonna happen. Roughhousing was just too fun, even if he ended up with a black eye or a sprained finger, and the special attention he got from Josh after was also a plus.

Looks like Josh is just gonna have to toughen up.


End file.
